The McKenna's Womens Secert
by FantasyLover74
Summary: It was an accident that four women made on the same day at the same time that freed them from the manipulations of their puppet masters and the men they had promised them too.
1. PROLOGUE I: Potter Cottage

The McKENNA's WOMENS SECRET

**Summary:** It was an accident that four women made on the same day at the same time that freed them from the manipulations of their puppet masters and the men they had promised them too.

**AN: **I don't know where this one came from. It just popped into my head and decided to stay put until I wrote it down in story form go figure.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter I am just playing around for fun. all mistakes are my own

**STLL LOOKING FOR A BETA FOR MY STORIES**

_**PROLOGUE: two weeks before Halloween**_

_**Potter Cottage**_

Lilly Evans-Potter decided to have a little break from her troubles and play hide and seek with her son Harry. She still didn't like that name James gave to their son. Lilly always wanted to name of son of hers after her beloved grandfather Matthew but like always James Potter got his way. Lately she hasn't been feeling well the baby she was carrying wasn't making it easy this time around. The tea that James always makes for her in the evening was doing strange things to her body, and she was worried about the baby she was carrying for the last five months.

The war wasn't going their way and Dumbledore has just put them under that dam charm to hide them from the Death Eaters and everyone else that was so dear to them.

She will be glad that this was James last mission for the Order until after the baby was born.

As Lilly kept a close eye on were her little Harry or in her mind her Little Matthew was going she see him seek into another set of walk in cabinets that she never notices in the kitchen before. As she stepped closer to the door of the cabinet and a slight scream from her little boy she opened the door to see Harry crying and a lot of broken figurines and glass bottles around him.

Lilly first took care of her son then put him down for his afternoon nap. As she went into her bedroom to put up her wand to clean the mess in the kitchen she was struck by a strong and overwhelming wave a dizziness that made her stumble into the room and onto her bed were she passed out with what felt like days but was for only one hour of time that past, and in that passage of time she began to remember everything.

At the same moment three other women were experiencing the same thing themselves.

~M~W~S~

_**AN: All chapters will be on the short side until the women gather together. **_

_**REVIEW! REIVEW! REVIEW!**_


	2. PROLOGUE II: Longbottom Hall

Here is chapter two for all to read with pleasure.

**Summary:** It was an accident that four women made on the same day at the same time that freed them from the manipulations of their puppet masters and the men they had promised them too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter I am just playing around for fun. All mistakes are my own.

_**PROLOGUE: TWO WEEKS BEFORE HALLOWEEN**_

_**Longbottom Hall:**_

Alice Longbottom was coming into the manor house that she lived with her mother-in-law and her little family after walking around the greenhouse with her little angel Neville. She watched as her angel toddled away from her wanting to play hid & seek with his mommy. Alice knew that she had things to do as the mistress of this manor house and that Augusta along with Frank will be disapproving in the ways she did things again from things not being done of time and in the order that it has always been done.

She can hear her mother–in-law over and over again saying "when you are a Longbottom you are expected to act a certain way and to perform certain duties as the mistress of this grand estate on time every time in the same way it had been done for centuries. There are no other ways but the Longbottom way to do things."

She was getting sick of the Longbottom way of doing things.

Being five months pregnant wasn't helping her stability either about things.

But she was just going to have to be disappointing them again for she wanted this time with her son damn it and she was damn well going to take it.

Alice looked up to see Neville entering the Master office when every master of Longbottom manor has done their business and the running of the Longbottom state of affairs.

She entered the room to see her Neville deciding to cruel instead of toddle over to a panel close to the fireplace in the right corner of the room as she rushed over to him she sees him touch the panel twice to open a secret walk in cabinet inside. As she moved closer she hears a crush and her son start to cry.

Alice opened the door to see Neville crying and a lot of broken figurines and glass bottles around him.

Alice first took care of her son then put him down for his afternoon nap. She then gave orders to the house elves what must be done in the afternoon to appease her mother-in-law and Frank. Her last order was to awaken her in one hour she to needed a nap. She was glad she remembered to close the door to the secret cabinet she would clean it later after her nap.

As she went into her bedroom chamber she was struck by a strong and overwhelming wave a dizziness that made her stumble into the room and onto her bed were she passed out when she was awaken an hour later by her personal house elf Alice Longbottom felt like days has passed but was for only one hour of time that past, and in that passage of time she began to remember everything.

~M~W~S~

_**AN: All chapters will be on the short side until the women gather together**_

_**REVIEW! REIVEW! REVIEW!**_


	3. PROLOGUE III: Malfoy Manor

**Summary:** It was an accident that four women made on the same day at the same time that freed them from the manipulations of their puppet masters and the men they had promised them too.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter I am just playing around for fun. All mistakes are my own

__**PROLOGUE: two weeks before Halloween**_

_**Malfoy Manor:**_

She could hear them screaming in the dungeon in her sleep and in her waking moments after he dragged her down there to see what could be happening to her if she talked back to him again. The only reason he wasn't beating her now was because of the children she was carrying.

Her children were her only saving grace all three of them.

If Lucius knew that her angel child her Draco was not his biologically they would have both met tragic ends.

But when it comes to magic and its hidden meaning Lucius Malfoy was no match for a Black witch.

So she would perform her duties as the supreme hostess and mistress of Malfoy manor the wife of the new head of the Malfoy clan. Everyone around them admired her for her pose and elegance she was what every other Lord wanted in a wife and everyone wife wanted to be.

They didn't know that her husband was following a mad man that was destroying their world as they knew it in such a short time.

That they had murdered the only man she would ever love.

Her beloved Regulus.

Her son's father.

The house elves knew what had to be done to their master's satisfaction not their mistress's. They obey her to a limit that Lucius has given her too.

As she walked back to the manor by way of the sunroom with Draco she heard a commotion in the entry was of the house. She put Draco door to peck out to see what was going on when she saw the Lestrange brothers carrying the Prewett twins down to the dungeon where unspeakable things down to them.

She quietly closed the door whispering to her "This was madness." When she heard a crush to consign with that was going on in the entry way she world around to her baby cry out for her she rushed over to him to see that he had open a secret compartment in the wall by the window seat.

Narcissa opened the door to see Draco crying surrounded by a lot of broken figurines and glass bottles. She notices that the figurines looked similar to ones she had seen before but she would investigate them later after she has seen to her son.

She sneak up the back way to the nursery wing of the manor all the while calming her baby boy down along the way. Draco's nanny elf had prepared his afternoon snake and put the little master to bed for his afternoon nap because the master of the manor was expecting her for a lunching engagement they were having that day.

Before she turned to leave the Nursery to prepare for another ordeal of make believe an elf popped in with a note from the master saying that the lunching had been rescheduled for next week as a matter of great import has come up and he had to leave for a few days to complete it.

As she sighed in relieve to some peace for a while she went to the mistress chamber to rest she was struck by a strong and overwhelming wave a dizziness that made her stumble into the room and onto her bed were she passed out when she was awaken an hour later by her personal house elf Narcissa Malfoy felt like days has passed but was for only one hour of time that past, and in that passage of time she was under that spell she began to remember everything

_**~M~W~S~**_

_**AN: All chapters will be on the story side until the women gather together.**_

_**REVIEW REIVEW REVIEW**_


End file.
